I adore
by Downstairsstories
Summary: 1962, Gatlinburg, Tennessee, USA. Elsie and Charles are both in their thirties and madly in love. This is my first ever AU modern fanfiction! It felt weird writing it, but also rather pleasing I guess? I don t know if I ll add more chapters to this. Probably will, so there s gonna be some DRAMAAA ahhaha... hope you like it, you re welcome to leave a comment of your thoughts3 Xxx


Her head was so light as she fell down at Charles warm breast. He instantly felt a need to protect her at all costs. This beautiful creature deserved the world, and if he could afford it, he'd bought her it and more.

Her breathing sounded like the wind on a beautiful cold spring morning, and as his hand slightly Stroked her light brown hair, she woke up and looked at him.

"Good morning darling," she said and smiled.

"Good morning my love," Charles Said and imagined how he must have smiled All over his face.

The year was 1962.

Elsie was 32 and Charles were 35. She Got out of bed and Walked in Charles long white t-shirt (her own pajamas didn't fit anymore) from their bed to the mirror next to the Big windows. She pulled away the curtains from the window and looked out in their small, but beautiful garden.

Their house was located in a small town Gatlinburg in the united states. Originally. Elsie came from Scotland and Charles from Tennessee, USA. They`ve met at a Christmas market in London once where Elsie worked in one of the stalls. Charles bought a gingerbread and had immediately found her very sweet. After a good 15 minutes of looking at her selling gingerbreads and hot cocoa, he`d found the courage to walk up to her and ask if she wanted to go on a date with him. Elsie was very flattered by the invitation and had agreed.

And so, they`d fallen deeply in love with each other. Elsie then moved to America where they bought a house together and soon got married.

She took a look in the mirror and pulled up the T-shirt. her stomach showed through the shirt anyways cause she was pretty far in the process. However, she liked to see it out of fabric.

Standing in her white new underwear, (she had to get new ones as her breasts were growing) she could see Charles coming from behind her. He came closer and as he stood behind her she could feel his warm hands on her stomach. The moment made her think about hat here coming their way with makes her so happy she teared up.

"I can't wait," he said and kissed her cheek. She blushed and watched him leave their room and walk down the stairs.

She craved scrambled eggs so bad and as the loving husband Charles was, he made her plates and plates every morning.

"I have a surprise for you love," Charles said and opened the garden door. He then pulled out a big carton box and pushed it all the way over to where Elsie was sitting at the dinner table.

"What is it?!" Elsie said exited.

"Well. Read the box?"

On the front of the box, there was a picture of a beautiful red swing set and toddlers playing all around it.

"You shouldn't have done that," Elsie said but inside she didn't really mean it. She loved it and could only imagine their child running around and playing on that thing.

"It's not exactly for your sake I've bought it, Elsie."

" I know Charles your fool. I love it! And I'm sure he or she does too.."

It was a Sunday and the first day of December and Elsie was 9 months in now. Charles kept on making eggs and Elsie was eating them with big pleasure. The red swing set had been set up and as Elsie sat at the dinner table she could see the swings outside. She remembered her, Charles and their "couple friends" from work, Beryl and Mason setting it up only a few hours after Charles had given it to her and their baby for a surprise. How fun they had. They were all considering at one point about getting a divorce because of that bloody swing set which had a horrible instruction. However, Now it stood there and looked so beautiful in the snow covering the grass and all the flowers Elsie had planted this summer.

It would be her and Charlie's first Christmas with the baby and a white one which made it all even more beautiful. She adored snow. And Charles who was at his favorite wine shop to buy a good bottle of wine and some alcohol-free drink for Elsie. Beryl and Mason were coming over this evening for some food and of course, a good glass of wine special picked by "Charles Carson their personal wine specialist" as they all used to say.

The front door opened and Charles came in in his big winter jacket covered in snow. A paper bag in one hand and flowers in the other.

He took off his jacket, gloves, boots, and scarf and gave Elsie a tiny kiss on the forehead. Then gave her the flowers with the words "because I feel guilty you can't drink"

Elsie smiled and a little jolly laugh came from her. "Thank you. I'm sure it will all be worth it in the end"

"I don't doubt that for a second," Charles said with a rather serious look.

Elsie took a deep breath and then relied on Charles to get up. She felt like a hippy these days. She couldn't stand up for very long or her back would feel so bad. She couldn't put shoes or socks on and worse of all she couldn't even raise herself from a chair anymore. Charles would help her whenever she needed it. When he was not at work of course. Elsie was on maternity and enjoyed not working but she would like to have the ability to function like before. In the end, she actually quite enjoyed being pregnant. Charles was very loving and Elsie was quite surprised over how good she felt in her body. She had learned to love herself by marrying that precious man, but she'd thought she would have gotten back on track disliking her body as a pregnant lady. She didn't, and for that, she was very grateful for Charles. That precious man.

"Should I start on dinner Charles?" Elsie asked a little out of breath after raising from that chair.

"That would be delightful. Should I fetch the ingredients?"

"I'm not that invalid. I can do things on my own you know"

"Iknow I'm sorry I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Iknow Charles. Thank you"

And with that Elsie started on dinner.

40 minutes later Beryl and Mason ringed the doorbell and Elsie opened the door. Beryl Patmore (soon to be Beryl Mason) and Albert Mason had met through Elsie and Charles. Albert and Charles had been work partners at the office for several years, and when Charles changed work, they`d stayed in touch. Elsie and Beryl, on the contrary, had always been best friends since the day they`ve met. Elsie started working as a waitress at the local diner in town, that Beryl owned. Beryl was an amazing cook and had always had a passion for cooking and baking so as soon as she could afford it, she`d opened her own little place. They were both very young, about the same age. Elsie was studying to be a psychologist but college was expensive. That`s why she`d taken the job. soon, the two of them clicked and developed an amazing friendship.

It'd been a while and Elsie had grown a lot since they'd seen each other, so Beryl Patmore as the emotional woman she was started crying and hugged Elsie out of breath. Charles came to the door and gave Mason a "good-too-see-you-I-missed-you-handshake-hug" Beryl wiped her eyes and then hugged Carson.

"Should we go in?

The evening was amazing as expected with the fantastic company Elsie had. She felt grateful; Seeing them all, playing her favorite board game in the living room, from the kitchen. She then turned around and saw the mountain of dishes a fun night had left, and so she started washing them. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming near her. It was Charles. She didn`t even have to turn around to know that. She knew him.

"You should not be washing dishes you silly. Let me do it and you go in join the others!"

Elsie got irritated but also thought he was sweet saying that.

"I am not an invalid you know? I can wash the dishes if I want to!" She sounded angry which was not her intention, but it did irritate her being a fat hippo now also unable to wash dishes?

"Sorry. Hormones." Elsie said and couldn`t bear to be angry at that man. She thought about it. To be with someone you can't bear to be angry at. That must be it.


End file.
